User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Demian Black
Demian Black General Black, Also known in his name as Demian Black, is the son of a fallen angel and a human woman. born in 2000, he lived his his first 5 years as a normal boy, until, at his 5th birthday, his fallen angel father came in, and murdered his parents right infront of his eyes, and then planed on taking him with him, and training him to become a powerful fallen angel. his parents, who knew nothing about the nature of their child, try to defend him, but were slautered, as they were simply normal humans, making him mental scars for life. Jacob van Hellsing, who was aorund, heard the screams and came a moment after they both died, but he came just in time to sav eyoung demian. he killed the fallen angel, and then took demian with him. after consolting with the count, they both decided to brign him to Scholomance, so he would train him in the ways of the dark arts, and how to control his powers. Corrently, he is working as a general in the Phantom army under Jacob, which in him he sees a father figure. While he is not as preverted as Yoru, he does indeed succeeding a lot with girls. Powers: '''Fallen Angel Lord Physiology - '''while not at the same level as Azazel, his father was a fallen angel lord in hell: *Angel Lord Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology - He was able, with the help of scholomance, Jacob and the Count, to eventually "transcend" to the level of a TRUE devil: **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate armageddonic catastrophes. **Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. ***Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. ***Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. **Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. **Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. **Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. ***Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. ***Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. ***Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. ***Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. ***Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ***Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. ***Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. **Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. **Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. **Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. ***Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. ****Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. ***Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. ***Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. ***Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. ***Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. ***Conceptual Darkness Manipulation: He can manipulate the essence of darkness itself. ***Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. **Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. ***Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. **Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. **Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. **Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. ***Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. ***Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. ***Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. ***Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. ***Omni-Magic **Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godlike power. ***Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. **Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. **Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. **Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. *Angel Manipulation *Demon Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation **Demonic Magic: ***Curse Inducement ***Creation ***Transcendent Dark Arts - As someone who learned under Scholomance himself, Black is a master of the dark arts: ****Blood Magic ****Conjuration *****Demon Summoning ****Curse Manipulation *****Curse Inducement ****Death Magic: *****Death Inducement *****Death Infusion *****Death-Force Manipulation *****Inanimation *****Unavertable Death *****Unrestricted Murdering ****Destruction Magic: *****Destruction *****Disintegration *****Shattering *****Destruction Empowerment *****Destructive Energy Manipulation ****Elemental Magic: *****Acid Magic *****Air Magic ******Smoke Magic *****Earth Magic ******Crystal Magic ******Lava Magic ******Metal Magic ******Sand Magic *****Electricity Magic *****Fire Magic *****Light Magic *****Shadow Magic *****Sound Magic *****Water Magic ******Ice Magic ******Snow Magic *****Weather Magic ****Transcendent Dark Element Manipulation: *****Black Earth Manipulation ******Black Metal Manipulation *****Black Lightning Manipulation *****Dark Acid Manipulation *****Dark Fire Manipulation *****Dark Light Manipulation *****Dark Water Manipulation ******Dark Ice Manipulation *****Dark Wind Manipulation ******Dark Smoke Manipulation *****Grim Darkness Manipulation ****Extrasensory Perception ****Flight ****Illusion-Casting ****Life Magic: *****Amalgamation *****Mutation Inducement ****Necromancy: *****Aura Absorption *****Conjuration - deceased souls and/or corpses ******Soul Summoning ******Undead Summoning *****Death Sense *****Divination - by contacting dead/undead beings *****Ectoplasm Manipulation *****Life-Force Absorption *****Mediumship *****Mold Manipulation - dead matter *****Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings *****Pain Inducement *****Pain Suppression *****Reanimation *****Resurrection *****Spirit MagicSoul Absorption *****Transcendent Undead Manipulation - Works also on Transcendent Undead: ******Phantasm Manipulation ******Zombie Manipulation ******Vampire Manipulation ****Possession ****Ritual Magic ****Shapeshifting ****Spell Casting ****Spell Negation ****Telekinesis - Master Level ****Telepathy - Master Level ****Teleportation Manipulation: *****Partial Teleportation *****Remote Teleportation *****Teleportation Diversion *****Teleportation Negation *****Teleportation *****Teleportation Beam Emission *****Teleportation Combat *****Teleportation Prediction ****Transcendent Demonic Element Manipulation: *****Demonic Earth Manipulation ******Demonic Metal Manipulation *****Demonic Energy Manipulation *****Demonic Light Manipulation *****Demonic Lightning Manipulation *****Demonic Wind Manipulation *****Diabolic Darkness Manipulation *****Hell-Fire Manipulation *****Hell Water Manipulation ******Demonic Ice Manipulation ****Voodoo: *****Abjuration *****Animancy ******Body Magic ******Biological Manipulation ******Body Manipulation *****Spell Casting *****Card Magic *****Conjuration *****Divination *****Cartomancy *****Love Magic *****Luck Magic ******Blessing Inducement ******Curse Inducement ******Curse Removal *****Puppet Mastery ******Motor-Skill Manipulation *****Shadow Magic ******Animated Shadow *****Shapeshifting ******Size Manipulation *****Sympathetic Magic ******Voodoo Doll Creation ****Chaos Magic: *****Chaos Manipulation *****Spell Casting ****Demonic Magic: *****Curse Inducement *****Creation *****Demonization *****Demonic Empowerment *****Demonic Force Manipulation *****Demonic Weaponry *****Devil Mode *****Destruction *****Evil Empowerment *****Magic Absorption *****Magic Negation *****Negative Forces Manipulation *****Nether Manipulation *****Reality Warping *****Reality Consumption *****Sin Empowerment *****Spell Casting *****Spell Creation *****Unholy Territory ****Void Magic: *****Nonexistence *****Nothingness Manipulation *****Nothingness Constructs *****Nothingness Infusion *****Reality Consumption *****Reality Rejection *****Total Event Collapse ****Anger Magic: *****Anger Manipulation *****Hatred Empowerment *****Spell Casting ****Pain Magic: *****Pain Constructs *****Pain Detection *****Pain Empowerment *****Pain Inducement *****Pain Manipulation *****Pain Suppression *****Suffering Empowerment ****Corruption Magic: *****Corruption Manipulation *****Corrupting Madness *****Dark Element Manipulation *****Taint Generation *****Disease Magic *****Madness Magic *****Poison Magic *****Radiation Magic ****Space-Time Magic: *****Meta Space-Time Manipulation *****Spell Casting ***Demonization ***Demonic Empowerment ***Demonic Weaponry ***Devil Mode ***Destruction ***Evil Empowerment ***Illusion Manipulation ***Magic Absorption ***Magic Negation ***Nether Manipulation: ****Astral Projection ****Astral Trapping ****Dark Aura Manipulation ****Dark Chi Manipulation ****Soul Absorption ****Healing ****Death-Force Manipulation ****Destructive Energy Manipulation ****Nothingness Manipulation ****Non-Life Essence Manipulation ***Reality Warping - Master level ***Reality Consumption ***Sin Empowerment ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation ***Unholy Territory ***Void Magic *Divine Force Manipulation **Aether Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Angelic Aura **Angelic Magic: ***Angelic Force Manipulation ***Angelization ***Animancy ***Creation ***Destruction ***Divine Element Manipulation ***Divine Weaponry ***Holy Gift ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Mysticism ***Positive Forces Manipulation ***Reality Warping - advanced level ***Smite ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation ***White Arts **Benefic Force Manipulation **Celestial Manipulation **Divine Aura **Divine Empowerment **Divine Element Manipulation: ***Divine Earth Manipulation ****Divine Metal Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation ***Divine Lightning Manipulation ***Holy Fire Manipulation ***Holy Water Manipulation ****Sacred Ice Manipulation ***Sacred Darkness Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation ***Sacred Wind Manipulation **Divine Territory **Divine Weather Manipulation **Exorcism **Healing **Healing Prayer **Holy Gift **Holy Projectile Attacks **Holy Voice **Impurity Destruction **Light Manipulation **Miracle Manipulation **Mysticism **Peace Manipulation ***Peace Inducement **Positivity Manipulation **Purification **Regenerative Healing Factor **Reincarnation **Resurrection **Salvation **Sanctification **Smite **Soul Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *Fallen Angel Manipulation Absolute Condition: *Absolute Agility *Absolute Athleticism *Absolute Attack *Absolute Balance *Absolute Beauty *Absolute Charisma *Absolute Defense *Absolute Dexterity *Absolute Leap *Absolute Perception *Absolute Reflexes *Absolute Regeneration *Absolute Senses *Absolute Speed *Absolute Stamina *Absolute Strength *Indomitable Will Magic Combat - as a well trained magician, he is capable for a very high level of magical combat: *Energy Circle Combat *Formulated Magic Blasts *Magic Attacks *Magical Energy Manipulation: **Creation **Destruction **Energy Manipulation ***Energy Attacks **Energy Circle Combat **Force-Field Generation **Fusionism **Healing **Illusion Manipulation **Levitation **Magic Attacks **Magical Constructs **Magical Energy Absorption **Magical Energy Generation **Magical Energy Storage **Magic Negation **Mana Manipulation **Resurrection **Soul Manipulation **Meta Space-Time Manipulation **Transformation **Transmogrification *Spell Casting *Spell Creation Demonic Weapon Arsenal (master level) - He posses numeros amount of weapons in a pocket dimension, whcih he can summon them from it. Black's Theme: Fallen Angels Nigram Clavem Killing Field Category:Blog posts